Aka Ryu
by Dragon Master271
Summary: RK Dragonlance crossover. Two worlds are in chaos. Who is Silvara and what does she want with Kaoru? Finally reposted with seperate chapters.
1. The Beginning

Aka Ryu  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. That I do not.  
  
Blood rained in the night. Everybody knew that. That's why no one went out at night. It was said that anyone who went out at night was marked by the devil and died of mysterious circumstances. Or so the people of Kyoto said. What they didn't know was there was a war going on. A war between two factions. A merger between two worlds was in progress. The world as we know was going to face a drastic change.  
  
Silvara looked up at the night sky. She stared at the silver moon of Paladine for a few moments before she looked back down. Silver dragons were known to pray to Paladine often and Silvara was no exception. She didn't notice that there was another unknown item in the sky, but Chaos noticed. The black dragon smiled to himself and began to make a plan. This plan would prove that black dragons would rule all. With that in mind, Chaos flew form his cave in Kothas with a destination in mind.  
  
Kenshin Himura was also staring at the moon. He found himself staring at a distant red star but dismissed it when he heard Kaoru yell at him. He sighed and looked up at the star one last time with amber eyes before they faded back to purple and he walked back inside the dojo.  
  
Deep in southern Ergoth on the highest snowy peak, two knights were trudging uphill. The knights were unaware that a pair of gold eyes was watching them. As they trudged up the steep mountain pass, a white claw reached out and slashed at the knight toward the back. The wound was considered light, for a dragon. However to humans, it was fatal. The knight yelled in pain as blood sprayed from the wound. The other knight turned around just in time to watch his friend get slashed. He was about to charge and attack when he realized what it was. Suddenly the attacker was reveled. As the form stepped toward the knight sunlight glistened off white scales and Frost, the white dragon emerged. Seeing now what he was up against he fled. Frost just merely turned his head, lowered it over the fleeing knight and had a light snack.  
  
Steel Brightblade, the new appointed commander of the Knights of Neraka, was furious. The two scouts he sent out had yet to return. He was contemplating sending out a search party, but that idea was cut short when a shadow flew over the camp. The last thing the regiment saw was a white dragon flying at them. Unknown to the dragon there was one survivor, Steel Brightblade.  
  
Chaos landed at last. The destination was the Tower of High Sorcery. This is where his queen, Queen Takhisis was waiting to be released. All he needed was an innocent and powerful soul to open the gate to the Abyss to free her.  
  
No one was aware of the change because it happened overnight. When the sun rose, the world was thrown into chaos. Civilians fled in fear of the flying menaces that perused them until they had fallen. The army was thrown out of proportion as one by one the cities were claimed by the dragon's might. Few people had put up a fight against them. Mostly all they did was run through barren landscapes, already torched by the dragons, and trample anyone who got in their way or was too slow for their liking. The dragons enjoyed every moment of this and perused them with glee. The puny humans only provided entertainment for a few minutes before the chasing dragon got bored and killed them slowly with either fire, lightning, poison/acid, ice, magic, teeth, or claws. The people of Japan now knew the true meaning of fear. A fear that had never existed except in their nightmares. One city, had yet to fall. It is here that the key to unlocking the abyss was. 


	2. The Merger Of Two Worlds

Chapter 2  
  
The Merger Of Two Worlds  
  
The sound of yelling woke Kenshin up. As usual Kaoru and Yahiko were running around the dojo. Sano was watching with a bored expression when an unexpected visitor walked through the dojo gates followed by a cloud of smoke as Saito Hajime arrived.  
  
Kenshin picked up his sakabatou and walked out. He began to think about what could have brought Saito to the dojo. He then sensed something flying toward them. Kenshin drew his sword and waited as Saito did the same.  
  
Silvara was flying over Tokyo, but she thought it was Palanthas. The Tokyo Tower reminded her of the High Clerist Tower so she glided down for a closer look, when she saw a red-haired soldier attacking with an ominous looking partner. She instinctively drew an icy breath and let it loose on the nearest target.  
  
Kenshin couldn't believe his eyes. He was fighting a real dragon. He jumped around to check it out when it released a breath of ice at him. Kenshin dodged then turned around. The attack that missed him was heading for Kaoru and he was too far away to get to her. He started toward her when the dragon flew by and blocked the attack with its wing. Even more surprising for Kenshin was when the dragon asked if Kaoru was all right. He was trying to figure out what was going on when he heard two more voices enter the dojo grounds. Misao's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the silver land near Kaoru. Aoshi, as usual, just stared at the dragon and slowly unsheathed his kodichis at which Silvara took notice and barred her teeth. Kenshin saw the approaching confrontation and rushed to intervene but he was a bit slow. Silvara let loose a small puff of air that froze Aoshi's hair. When Misao touched a strand, it broke, which made Aoshi angry. While everybody tried to calm the two down, Saito just lit another cigarette. After that Yahiko ran and stole Saito's last pack of cigarettes, which made Saito chase after him, trying to skewer him with the Gatosu.  
  
Then the smell of smoke drifted to the dojo. Kenshin looked toward Tokyo, the source of the smoke. Silvara looked also then took off. Kenshin and the gang followed.  
  
Silvara looked around at the remains of Tokyo. The whole town had been set ablaze. While everyone looked around Kenshin saw something on the ground that caught his attention. He picked it up and looked up at it.  
  
"It appears to be a dragon scale. A red one to be exact." Silvara's voice sounded from behind him.  
  
"You mean there are more dragons in Japan?" Kenshin asked with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, but you can help stop them from causing any further harm."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Come with me to Krynn. There is where the answers lie."  
  
"Do I have to come alone?" Kenshin inquired with a sad expression.  
  
"No. You can bring whoever you want. Just be careful about who you trust." Silvara answered back.  
  
"Why?"  
"There's a traitor among you who would wish for the dragons to take over."  
  
"Can you tell me who it is?" He asked with a look that could kill.  
  
"No, because not even I know who it is. I just thought it would be wise to warn you. Choose your teammates wisely and keep an eye on the girl I saved. A powerful force seeks her, or to put it simply, the fate of two worlds rest on her. She is the chosen on the darkness needs."  
  
That was a shock for Kenshin. Usually he had to leave Kaoru because he was needed. Now it was her turn. He was getting a bad feeling about this but he asked two more questions.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Silvara. What's yours?"  
  
"Kenshin Himura. Who do I have to protect Kaoru from?"  
  
"Mainly everyone." She said as they walked back to join the others.  
  
DM271: Thank you reviewers. If you have any questions or ideas just state them in your review. Kenshin will you do the disclaimer since I forgot?  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Oh sure DM271 does not own Rurouni Kenshin or Dragonlance. Please review. 


	3. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 3  
  
The Adventure Begins  
  
Khellendros was bored. The city of Osaka had put up no fight at all. After taking over the city, the blue dragon flew to the highest mountain and began working on a place to stay. He wondered vaguely where the Knights of Solamnia were, but cast that thought aside quickly. They were just pests, and so were the gold and silver dragons who worshiped them. All of them were weak and pitiful. All the things he hated. After finishing that thought he flew off to find a new city to take over.  
  
Kaoru stared at Kenshin with wide eyes. She was the one everyone was after not him. Everyone else wanted to go as well. Yahiko was forced to stay ("I'm not too little!"), at the Akebecko. Aoshi and Misao had also argued over if she was going or not. Kenshin stepped in and stated that they would need all the help they could get, which settled the matter. Kaoru was talking to Silvara about Krynn and what was to be expected. Silvara had managed to satisfy her curiosity after many questions, which reminded Silvara of a kender. Being as Kaoru had never been to Krynn, Silvara forgave her curiosity and told her all she wanted to know.  
  
Fury hovered in the air above the group. The red's invisibility spell worked perfectly. Now all she had to do is figure out why Silvara was here. She lowered her altitude just low enough that she could hear. Kaoru turned her head and stared right at her. Fury waited for her to turn back, but all she did was grab Kenshin's sakabatou and slash at the dragon.  
  
Silvara stood up and barred her fangs. 'Great. They've found me' she thought to herself. She knew that now was the time for her friends to flee, but she knew that there were more warriors waiting in the forest to kill them. Kaoru suddenly stood up. Except it wasn't Kaoru.  
  
"Come my servant. We'll strike down this foolish dragon who serves my brother!" Kaoru yelled. Kenshin noticed a difference her eyes were black. Fury recognized the voice of her Queen and did as she was ordered. Kaoru mounted Fury and flew up. Silvara pursued.  
  
Takhisis (Or Kaoru I'll say either) told Fury what was expected of her. Fury nodded her head in agreement. She despised Silvers and jumped at the opportunity to get rid of one. Silvara had finally reached the same altitude as Fury. She expelled a blast of frost. Fury expertly dodged and came around to fire. Silvara expected this and flew higher. Fury let out a bellow of challenge as she followed the fleeing Silver. Silvara cast a glance at a figure that had just made him noticed.  
  
Steel Brightblade drew the sword his father gave him. A sword that would break only when the user did. He knew what was going on and waited until the dragons were close before he jumped on Fury's back. He brought the hilt of his sword down on Kaoru's neck and rendered her unconscious. He then jumped off with her firmly in his grasp.  
  
Silvara flew after Fury and an epic aerial battle ensued. Fury now flew without fear at the silver. She opened her jaws wide and let an inferno head for the metallic dragon. Silvara flew under Fury and slashed at her belly. Fury yelled in pain and surprise as the claws connected with the tender flesh. The red then decided that enough was enough. She flew at a high speed at Silvara. Her jaws wrapped around the silver's frail neck. She was about to end the battle when she felt something pierce her side. She looked back and saw Steel holding a Dragonlance. Fury saw that once again she had flew too close to the ground. She then flipped over trying to get Steel to let go. Steel knew that he had to hang on but his grip was slipping. Silvara flew under him as he fell. He landed on Silvara. Fury knew that a dragon with a rider was a dangerous combination. She decided to try one last tactic and if it didn't work she would go recuperate.  
  
Steel knew the signs of a desperate opponent. He had joined the Knights of Neraka so he could become stronger. He knew the signs because of the many Solamnic Knights he had cornered and killed, but here he was riding a silver dragon. He turned Silvara around and prepared himself for the attack that was sure to come.  
  
Fury glared at her opponent. She then said a teleportation spell and appeared behind Silvara. She began to bite and slash at the surprised silver. Steel grabbed the Dragonlance and stabbed the red. Fury yelled, backed off, and teleported back to her lair.  
  
Silvara yelled in triumph but soon began to lose altitude. One of Fury's slashes had torn a bit of the wing membrane she needed to keep in the air. She landed as gracefully as she could almost knocking Steel off her back. Suddenly a White Robed wizard emerged from the forest. He first checked on Steel. Then he began to examine Silvara when Kenshin and the others ran over demanding answers. Steel stood up and prepared for the question as his hand involuntarily went to his sword hilt. Kenshin did the same.  
  
"You want to fight me after I rescued that girl that you couldn't?" Steel asked in a mocking tune.  
"It's just I don't trust you yet." Kenshin replied. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Aka Ryu means Red Dragon in Japanese. I don't own RK or Dragonlance. Wish I did. 


	4. A Look Into The World Of Dragonlance

A Look Into The World Of Dragonlance  
  
I have become aware that not many people have read Dragonlance and don't understand the terms coming from there that I have used in my story. For those, here is a look into Krynn.  
  
Krynn is actually a continent of the world called Ansalon. It has many geographical areas in one super continent; think of Pangaea or however the heck you spell it, if you will. It has deserts, plains, forests, arctic areas, volcanic regions, I'm sure you get it by now. As you should know, Krynn is populated with mythical creatures and full of magic. From dragons to goblins you can find every mythical and magical creature there.  
  
Now we go deeper. Krynn has 3 types of mages, who each serve a god or goddess. White Robes, as they're called, worship Paladine, the god of good and honor and specialize in healing and basic spells. Red Robes worship Gilean, the god of neutrality, and specialize in more advanced spells and good fighters when needed. Black Robes honor Queen Takhisis, the goddess of evil and cruelty and specialize in the most advanced and powerful spells. (This looks like it is going to be a long explanation.)  
  
Moving on. There are two main types of dragons. Metallic: like Silver, Gold, Bronze, Brass, and Copper. Chromatic: like Red, Blue, Green, White, and Black. Those two are always enemies. The Chromatic honor Takhisis while the Metallic honor Paladine. This is also shown by whose knighthood the dragons join. Like the gods there are 3 different knighthoods that honor the gods/goddess of the armor color (easy way to remember is to think of the mages.).  
  
I'll stop right here. If any are more confused, I apologize. I'll update the explanation very soon. Many were also asking about what Aka Ryu means. It means Red Dragon in Japanese, and since the story has red dragons I found the title fitting. Keep in mind I do not own Dragonlance or Rurouni Kenshin. Thank you and please R&R. 


	5. Explainations

Chapter 4  
Explanation  
  
Kenshin glared at Steel. He then turned his attention to Sano who was staying as far away as possible from the White Robe. Steel also noticed and smiled a little then turned his attention to the dragon that had saved his life.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but who is that?" Sano asked his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Steel smiled a bit and looked up at Sano. "I could ask you the same question but that would get us nowhere. My name is Steel Brightblade, Commander of the Second Squadron of the Knights of Neraka. My mage friend is Palin Majere. Now who are you?"  
  
"I am Kenshin Himura, the girl you saved is Kaoru Kamiya, the fighter is Sanosuke Sagara, the other girl is Misao Makimachi, the smoker over there is Saito Hajimi, the guy with the overcoat is Aoshi Shinomori, and you have already met Silvara." Kenshin finished.  
  
"You seem to have quite a group Kenshin, but how will you fair in Krynn? I was sent to help you get there safely, which might be a challenge. Are you up for it?"  
  
Kenshin's answer was cut short by Palin walking up to them to give them a report of Silvara's condition. The mage seemed preoccupied as he walked toward them. His eyes darted this way and that as if waiting for something to jump out and attack him.  
  
"The dragon will be fine as long as she doesn't fly for a bit. Steel, I think it would be wise to be on our way as soon as possible. You know what dangers are here and I for one wouldn't like to see them all die like the last group."  
  
Sano was now worried. "What last group?"  
  
Pain looked up at the gangster. "That is none of your concern. My brothers were in the last group. They were assaulted and slaughtered. There were no survivors." He finished grimly.  
  
"What attacked them?" Saito finally spoke after listening to them intently.  
  
"Goblins, dragons, and draconians." Palin answered.  
  
"What are draconians?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Draconians are the evil spawn of metallic dragons. They were created during the War of The Lance to combat the Solamnic knights by the clerics of Takhisis. They were thought to be dead when Neraka fell but that was too much to hope for." Palin finished.  
  
All the group could say was a lame "Oh." No one had any more questions so Palin told them that Silvara was awake and would be healed by morning since dragons heal faster than humans.  
  
After that was said the groups started setting up camp for the night. Kenshin went to where Kaoru was laying still in her unconscious state. After checking on her, he went to check on Silvara. The rest of his day was spent checking on the pair and cooking for the others.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I'll update soon. Thanx to my reviewers. 


End file.
